Office PerksJetko
by vanna6yaoiheaven
Summary: Jet wanted to bring Red Unit crumbling down but his current eyecandy will be brought down with it. With a handy toothache looming in Zuko's mouth, Jet finds a way to get his guy and influence Red Units future. ONESHOT. Extreme Limeness


Hey there readers! A brief JETKO one-shot I'm playing with here. I haven't updated for a while and well… it's just `meh` here right now. I'm pulling together all I have to give you this just to quench your JETKO-ness for now until I update the next chapter on my main story. Could be in a few hours… could be later. I'll continue.

**Warning**;- Jetko BL **boyxboy ****YAOI **Shonen-ai. _**Two guys**_….Mild Swearing.

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters in this story. They are all © to Bryke etc.

For now my pretty little darlings. ENJOY XD!

Rolling the toothpick between his teeth- `Green Units` average salary man Jet stood over the photocopier. He tapped his finger impatiently off of the side of the old, coffee stained, faded white machine as it tested his mood to an unfortunate level. The twenty-two year old tanned man bit down on his toothpick, snapping it in two as the machine juddered and began to beep- whining it had a paper jam.

With a loud sigh he opened up the fussy bugger and yanked out the crumpled piece of paper. A head popped in the door and one of his co-workers spoke up. "Hey Jet… you've been in here all morning. Something wrong?" The short woman with a boyish face looked worriedly at Jet. Standing up from his crouched position, the tanned man ran his hand through his hair. "Only the stresses of the office Smellerbee…" He smiled.

The short woman raised her brow and entered the dully lit, stuffy room fully. "C'mon man… _nobody _volunteers for photocopying duty… not even the guy who's actual job it is. I know this is your hiding spot and all but you've never been in here this long." The room was cramped and stuffy and dull and was usually covered in more than coffee stains. It was the rule of the third floor office that any late comers or slackers would be punished by being banished to said room. Hence the reason why the third floor was the hardest working floor in existence. It was also a room where some people dared to go if they wanted a quickie with some one during work hours.

Smellerbee sat down next to him against the noisy machine as it rumbled on with its duties. "What's up? You were all pumped for the Christmas party tomorrow night and you come in here this morning and go straight here… Wait…do I even want to know?" She joked.

Jet gave a quiet chuckle. "It's nothing that won't pass… I'll tell you if it doesn't. That's when you can worry, `kay?" He ruffled her brunette hair and she shook him off. "Aw c'mon! Boss is gonna' nag at me for not being `office worthy` again!" Jet held his breath when `boss` was mentioned but thankfully Smellerbee didn't notice. He just needed some alone time and was glad when the short woman was called to do a phone call.

Jet had come to work at the `Green Unit` a few years back. `Red Unit` had been extending it's branches and he had been upped from Brown along with Smellerbee and a few other co-workers. Although, Jets intentions weren't just to work here- he was planning on trying to kick Red Unit back to its own territory because it was having an affect on his neighbourhood with job losses and stocks sinking below the water line and drowning. He was on a one man mission to find out the truth as to why Red Unit was going all out and he was planning on showing it to the world and making them pay… but he ran into a slight issue.

Only a month or so back, Green Unit's Third Floor had been assigned a Floor Manager- Zuko. They all called him Boss because, effectively, he ordered them around and basically fell in with every other classic trait a boss would have. Every floor was being assigned one but Jet thought he couldn't have been luckier. He got the most intriguing Floor Manager ever. A mixture of an Angry but Adorable nature, so socially awkward but quite the good serious business man. He wasn't half bad looking either- and Jet knew himself to be quite the womaniser so admitting another man other than himself looked good was something definitely special. The most intriguing thing about Zuko, though, was a fierce burn of sorts scarring most of the left side of his face.

Jet found himself rather distracted from his mission as he teased and- quite realistically- flirted with his Boss. Of course he came close to a sexual harassment lawsuit more than once and he usually flustered Zuko so much the entire floor would pay for it along with him as they were worked to the bone. Although Zuko softened up it was only so much. It was enough to allow Jet to sit next to him without the colourful convoy of threats which would usually accompany such close contact.

And then of course last night as Jet was packing up for the night, he happened to open his eyes and discover that Zuko was _the _Zuko- son of Red Units leading family of Corporate Giants and _the _heir to the so called `throne` of Red Unit. It happened to be on the Television- a report on how Zuko- the somehow disgraced son of Red Units Ozai- was climbing back up the ladder by working as a Floor Manager at one or Red Units most recent buy's, `Green Unit`.

That stupid report seemed to throw a spanner in Jets entire operation and he was racking his brain for another possible route. You see, Jet had come to really like Zuko. _Really _like him. He was just so damn determined- Zuko being two years younger than Jet meant that he was the youngest man in the building and the youngest man in this line of work. He was also painfully cute and the social awkwardness was a weakness which you would never get to see on a man such as Zuko. Jet was sure that the scarred man had never let anybody see this as a serious weakness but Jet being himself saw right through it and pulled it out and played with it like a kitten and a ball of yarn.

Jet chuckled to himself as he sat with his knees up and his elbows resting on them. He then held his head and stared at the carpeted floor between his legs. "He really should have just fired me….. I can't expose Red Unit without hurting him… fuck it." He cursed and gripped at his hair. There was no easy route around this and he spat his toothpick out.

Emerging from the room, he picked up a pack of cigarettes he had hidden behind the water fountain and stepped out into the hall. The door barely clicked closed behind him before a hand roughly snagged the back of his shirt collar and yanked his tie so hard he damn near choked. LongShot had dragged him back inside the office and Smellerbee snagged the pack from his hand before he could pocket it. "You promised you'd stop! Plus, you know there aren't any smoking breaks." The short woman tossed the pack into the nearest bin and Jet grumbled to himself.

Zuko didn't like smokers so he banned all smoke breaks because he didn't want the floor to smell like cigarettes.

The tanned man pulled his shirt back into place comfortably when his co-worker let him go. "Fuck…. Fine then. Give me some gum." He grumbled with his hand out. Smellerbee was always handy with some gum in case Jet tried to sneak back to old smoky habits. LongShot then began pulling him through the office by his tie. "Can't have that either." He said quickly and Jet hacked, trying to loosen his tie. "What? Why the hell not?"

Noticing all the eyes in the office glancing at him every now and again, he guessed before Smellerbee even opened her mouth. "Boss is crankier than usual today. You've been nominated to do something about it." Jet was dumped at the glass door- blinds pulled shut on the other side for Zuko's privacy. "What the hell makes you think _I'd _be a good man for this job then? Sexual Harassment lawsuit… _remember_?" He pointed to himself. Smellerbee raised her brow. "Yeah… we all remember those few weeks… I've still got cramp in my hands! Regardless… There hasn't been an incident like that recently and you're having the opposite effect on him now. Things seem to go a bit smoother when you're around him so please just do something about it."

Jet loosened his tie completely with the risk of it being yanked seemingly quite high today. "Just what am I fixing exactly? You want me to go in there and tickle him or something? Smooth talk him? If he's as cranky as you say then I really don't think-"

Angered shouts suddenly erupted from the office. "I don't want to hear your complaints! I want it done in two days, not three weeks so get it done or get fired!" The door flung open and a poor man scampered to the safety of his cubicle- papers fluttering to rest in a trail after him. "Y-Yes Boss!" He stammered as he disappeared. The glass door had swung shut just short of hitting the man and making him go flying. Wide eyes stared after the poor guy and Jet was the only one who was breathing out of the entire office. He placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "You're putting your jobs in my hands and I can't assure that I'll make anything better." He said out right so that every one heard him. Smellerbee and LongShot just shoved him through the door. "Just do something about it."

Jet barely kept his footing as he was pushed into the well lit glass office. Zuko was sitting looking rather irritated behind his desk- papers both piled neatly and strewn over every available surface. Keeping his cool, Jet quickly caught the distraught man's attention. "What, do I need to nanny your job too?" He growled. Jet raised his brow and smirked, slinging his hands into his pockets. "Well well… a bit snippy today aren't we, bright eyes?" He cooed. `Bright eyes` was just one of the few nick-names Zuko had acquired, courtesy of Jet.

Zuko nearly snarled at the tanned man. "I don't have time to deal with your shit today Jet. Now you can either leave by using the door or the window. You're choice now get out." Jet felt a slight bite of genuine hatred there amongst all that but there was definitely another underlining problem. Having disliked the way he was spoken to, the smirk fell from his face and he walked over to the desk. His hand slammed down unkindly on the fancy surface sending some papers falling to the floor. "You can be stressed all you want but that is no way to talk to your loyal workers. That isn't some of the worst shit I've heard from you but I'm sure you can explain yourself."

Zuko managed to snatch the shock off of his face and replace it with more frustration and anger. "And what makes you think I have to explain myself to you?" He growled, clenching his jaw and then wincing at his action. Jet cottoned on to that weak wince and leaned right in to Zuko's face- the younger man flinching very unnoticeably but flinching regardless. "Never mind… I know what it is." Jet said and stood up with a sigh and nothing more.

Flustered with the sudden distance between their faces in that instant, the scarred man scowled up at him. "And _what _do you know?" He asked insulted, clenching his jaw again and wincing to the point his hand nearly came up to cup his cheek. Jet smirked, sitting in the chair opposite Zuko. "You don't handle toothache very well. We'll all understand if you take an hour or so off to go see the dentist. In fact I think the entire floor would be glad to pay for the treatment if it means a less stressful day at work with you lurking in your office ready to bite their heads off at every detail. I'm pretty sure you made that man cry…" Jet glanced off towards the office door and the papers still on the floor.

Zuko growled and decided that since his issue was out in the open he could cup his aching jaw. "It's not like I like being in situations like this! You think it's my hobby making grown men cry?" Jet discarded those comments. "Just go to the damn dentist already-" Jet was cut off as Zuko snapped. "Stop talking to me like a child and go away!"

Jet bounced back against Zuko's foul attitude. "Well stop acting like a baby and just go to the dentist!" In the heat of the moment Zuko blurted out a secret just to shut Jet up. "I hate the dentist!" The tanned man raised a brow. "Are you scared…?" Zuko crumpled the papers in his hands, his cheek flushing pink. "Stop putting words in my mouth! I didn't say I was scared. What idiot is scared of the dentist?" He shouted, motioning with his arm out the large window behind him. Obviously plenty of idiots out in the snowy streets.

But Jet quietly pointed at Zuko and the scarred man's face dropped before he gathered himself again. "Shut up and get out!"

Just then, as Zuko curled over his desk pretending to examine his work desperately, Jet witnessed the younger man's entire face going red which he had never quite accomplished before. With a chuckled sigh, he sat forward in the chair. "…It's not my intentions to tell anyone you're scared of the dentist, it's a perfectly rational fear…" Zuko's head shot up, his face still beaming pink. "I said I'm not fucking scared-!"

He then quickly sat up in his seat when he saw Jet leaning over the desk way to close for comfort. "Plus… knowing someone like you has such a sweet tooth you get a cavity… it's kinda' cute. Imagining you sucking on a lollipop…" Now Zuko wasn't just pink, he was turning all sorts of shades of red. "Shut up! I don't have a sweet tooth! I'm not a child!"

Jet laughed and sat so he was casually flopped with one elbow on the desk. "Alright calm down… I said I wouldn't tell any one…" Just then, something clicked in Jets mind. An easy route had just presented itself in the golden glow of a light bulb in his mind. "In fact… I know how to get a loose tooth out without any pain or discomfort… and you don't have to go to the dentist."

Zuko sat and scowled at the papers in his hands trying dearly to ignore the fact that Jet hadn't gone and trying to act as if he wasn't interested in this pain free dentist free method of getting rid of this damn aching sensation. He clenched his jaw naturally as he mauled it over and pain coursed through his it and he let out the quietest of noises indicating `pain!`. He tensed up and just knew that Jet heard it. Said tanned man raised his brow. "Well? The faster we do it, the faster I get back to work and out of your hair and the faster you'll be pain free…"

Resisting the urge to grind his teeth in annoyance, Zuko dumped the hopelessly crumpled papers on the desk and glared up at Jet. "Fine!" He shouted- his face less red but still pink. Jet Smirked but Zuko couldn't quite see the devious intentions behind it since he was so used to seeing Jet with a smirk on his face.

Strolling around the desk, he stood over Zuko and gently took hold of his jaw. "Open your mouth a little…" He said smoothly. Beginning to grow dangerously cautious, Zuko allowed his jaw to be tilted up and he opened his mouth just the slightest bit.

As Zuko had assumed, Jet bent down to examine his mouth but the tanned man did more than that. He leant closer than just looking and was quick to firmly push his lips onto Zuko's. The scarred man gasped and jolted back in his seat in surprise but Jet just followed him- lips pressed against his. The seat creaked as Jet pushed down on Zuko's wet lips- eyes closed. The scarred man's hands flailed about for a moment before he attempted to push Jet off of him- shoving against the taller mans chest but his arms were suddenly freakishly weak and wobbly. The most he could manage was a little pressure on Jets chest, gripping his shirt in futile attempts to get him off.

Panicking a little, he tried to hold his breath but the shock had robbed his lungs of oxygen so he panted a lot through his nose, screwing his eyes shut in horror. Jet then forcibly slid his tongue between their lips into Zuko's mouth and the scarred man's eyes shot open- his face burning fiercely at the slick sensation as Jets tongue rubbed along the roof of his mouth and along his gums sending hot chills throughout Zuko's body. He tried to push Jets tongue back into his own mouth but their mouths were too wet and he just ended up rubbing their two tongues together heatedly. Eventually, his eyes felt droopy and he fell into the rhythm of Jet rocking his jaw into his, their heads cocking slightly and allowing their tongues to slide further into the others mouth.

The heat of their breaths mingled with their warm, wet mouths as Jet leant in a little deeper with his tongue- tilting the chair back and cupping behind Zuko's head, pulling his hair to make the younger mans head go further back. Zuko nearly gagged- his tonsils contracting around Jets hot, moist tongue. He opened his mouth more as Jet slid his tongue around the back of Zuko's slick cavern and suddenly Jet's flavour was all the scarred man could taste.

Zuko's eyes were so heavy he couldn't open them at all. He gripped tightly to the front of Jets shirt and suddenly he felt Jet pulling away. His fingers were still partially curled and were aching from gripping so hard. With a flutter, his eyelids lifted and his eyes were hazily looking into Jet's deep brown eyes- their heated pants warming the others already flushed face.

The tanned man stood up straight- lips a little glossy as he let out a breath of success while he picked something from his mouth. He held out a tooth in the palm of his hand. "There, see? Painless and you didn't have to go to the dentist." He placed the tooth on the desk and winked with that grin of his plainly on his face before he wandered back around the desk and picked up the papers the terrified man had dropped before.

"I'll be getting out of your hair now." He said with a smirk as he opened the door and left. Zuko's office was extremely warm compared to the large expanse of cubicles. His easy route around his whole predicament earlier was hopefully going to play out. If he somehow managed to get on Zuko's good side on a relationship basis, he could possibly influence how Red Unit affects his neighbourhood. And, of course, there's the bonus that he gets Zuko…

Smellerbee popped her head out from behind her cubicle wall. "So?" She probed.

Jet smirked. "I think he'll cool off eventually, just don't go in right now."


End file.
